jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baryonyx
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Baryonyx ' '“InGen's Croc-mouth theropod” Baryonyx is a theropod dinosaur which lived in the early Cretaceous Period; its a spinosaurid, a member of the same group as the northern African dinosaurs Spinosaurus and Suchomimus. They're territorial and aggressive, living in flooded natural caves that are found along the river. They can be seen during Isla Nublar's boat tour, and despite being dangerous they fortunately stay away from the boats. Like crocodiles, they have a very good night vision that allows them to see in the darkness of their caves, which makes them formidable hunters. They haven't a true social structure, but they gather in some parts of the river in the periods when they feed and bask in the sun, tolerating each other. Breed: Baryonyx Full Name: Baryonyx Spenius Habiculum Ingensis Location And Era: Europe, Early Cretaceous Lifespan: 62 years Status: Critically Endangered Population: 3 individuals 1 sold 2 escaped Top Speed: 18 mph Ecological Niche: medium semi aquatic hunters Social Behaviors: Either solitary or in pairs. Like grizzly bears, several individuals may congregate near water sources where fish is plentiful. Vocalization: roars, hisses, screams, chirps, bellows, screeches and These dinosaurs claps their jaws and splash in the water to communicate. Diet: Carnivore; Baryonyx is a specialist whose diet consists mainly of fish. As such, they wait patiently near the edge of the Marsh's shallow waters, watching for unsuspecting fish to swim by. Once in position, Baryonyx reaches it's head down to snatch one up in it's jaws, using it's conical teeth to grip the fish firmly, followed by dropping it on the ground and cutting into it with it's large and powerful claws before proceeding to feast. Despite this preferred method of hunting, Baryonyx has more recently also become adapted to hunting other dinosaurs by utilizing an attack strategy reminiscent of today's modern predators, crocodiles. When targeting dinosaurs, Baryonyx will swim upstream through rivers where herbivores gather to drink. It will then silently wait for an herbivore to come down close to the water. With perfect timing, Baryonyx would then launch headfirst out of the water, gripping it's prey around the neck and using it's claws to viciously rip into the herbivore's flesh before letting go, waiting for it to die from blood loss and exhaustion. Dinosaurs that Baryonyx goes for include Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus. they also hunt juvenile or old sick members of passing herds When travelling inland during dry seasons, Baryonyx will actively seek out carrion to supplement their diet. baryonyx will also hunt large herbivores like sinoceratops, stegosaurus And triceratops. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland Habitat: on Isla Sorna Baryonyx can be found along riverbanks that are surrounded by jungle, generally in the central vicinity of Isla Sorna such as Punto Bajo And Punto Bueno, but has been sight as far north of Braso Del Mar. Baryonyx can be found living near the shallow waters of the North based Marshes, they love to live Near rivers, wet caverns, marshy plains, marshes, lagoons, jungles, beaches, waterways, lakes and coasts. after Jurassic world was shut down they can be found in the tunnels and sewers of Jurassic world. On Isla Nublar the last of baryonyx tribe were last seen in the lush tropical forests of the Cretaceous Cruise. But the last few living specimens can be found in the forests and lakes of Northern California, some of them can be found migrating to the Everglades. DNA Interpolation: '''(86%) pure baryonyx DNA (10%) Cuban crocodile DNA (4%) African reed frog DNA '''Predators: '''baryonyx are very vulnerable to larger carnivores like trex. '''Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Campylobacter, Hookworms, Salmonella, BumbleFoot, algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth, Ammonia Poisoning and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: they mate during the wet season. In mating season, males and females venture away from the Marshes to pair up privately in coastal caves, remaining there until the season ends. The females will then make their nests near lakes surrounded by dense jungles and will protect their eggs until the day they hatch, with help from their mates. During this time, they become extremely aggressive to any intruders that come near their nests, notably theropods of all sizes, including Tyrannosaurus rex. Mother Baryonyx will guard their nest mounds until their young hatch. Extremely attentive mothers, female Baryonyx will even carry their chicks on their backs when swimming across deep water. Though she will no longer hunt for them, the mother will accept the presence of her offspring into sub-adulthood. When young Baryonyx reach maturity, they separate from their mothers with no violence needed. Summary: Baryonyx was a large spinosaurid dinosaur. Its name means 'Heavy Claw', based on the animals very large claw on its first finger. Fossil evidence shows both fish scales and juvenile Iguanodon bones in the stomach region, suggesting that Baryonyx was a very capable predator of fish, but also an effective scavenger of carcasses. the Baryonyx exhibit behavior very similar to modern crocodiles. Baryonyx is commonly found in the Marshes of the island. Baryonyx is an excellent swimmer and can also hunt other dinosaurs in a similar fashion, waiting for a herbivore to venture closer to the water before lunging out to attack and kill it. Baryonyx jaws hold at least 96 teeth.This amphibious asset walk on land and swims in water. She lurks on riverbanks ready to trap fish and other wriggling prey in their conical teeth. Baryonyx is a devious creature that rule the Rivers and Deltas. This fish eating theropod is among the most unique of the island's meat eating dinosaurs. They catch fish like bears and swim like crocodiles, which comes in handy when swimming upstream in search of land based prey. Baryonyx is truly a sight to behold for observers who study it's wild lifestyle. InGen created five Baryonyx in the InGen Compound in Isla Sorna. It was planned to live in its own paddock for Phase I of Jurassic Park, but never made it to Isla Nublar. Its paddock was located near a river, which could have supplied its residents with fish to eat. Up in the Marshes, Baryonyx is shown to be sympatric with it's cousin, Suchomimus. Competition between the two theropod species has been surprisingly minimal, due to a Surplus Of food in the swamps. But more recently, shocking reports of Suchomimus and Baryonyx actively attacking each other have started becoming frequent. This might due pollution of the most of the water ways killing lot’s of fish. According to some reports, Suchomimus are known to kill young Baryonyx, which would explain the immense aggression that is displayed towards Suchomimus by the adults. In general, Baryonyx rarely competes with most of carnivores on the island due in part to it's preferred environment and niche. But in dry seasons, Baryonyx will be forced into direct competition with other predators for access to inland carrion. Such competition includes tyrannosaurs, carnosaurs And raptors. their also able to cross stretches of water without problems; they can also dive for short amounts of time to catch fish, a feature that should not be underestimated since they would be perfectly capable of dragging an adult man underwater. Baryonyx is the smaller relative of the gigantic Spinosaurus. Similarly to Spinosaurus, Baryonyx is primarily a fish-eater, using its long, crocodile-like jaws or its large, hook-like thumb claws to spear fish and other aquatic prey straight out of the water. Its pointed, conical teeth (as opposed to other carnivores' curved, serrated teeth) are perfect for maintaining a hold onto slippery prey. Baryonyx is most notable for its long yet broad crocodilian snout, with a small notch on the upper jaw. The hands have two large claws on them, with a larger sickle shaped claws on each hand. Baryonyx has crocodilian osteoderms running down it's back, with crocodilian-like scales covering the underside. The top of the head, back, tail, and legs are black, with blue spots on the body and around the eyes. The body is brown, with a lighter underbelly. Baryonyx is not particularly territorial, and males tend to avoid conflict with one another unless fighting over females or prime fishing spots. The claws, used for spearing fish and killing small prey, are also heavily used by males when fighting one another and for defense. Females are aggressive when guarding young. Otherwise, they will avoid confrontation. This fish eating theropod is among the most unique of the island's meat eating dinosaurs. They catch fish like bears and swim like crocodiles, which comes in handy when swimming upstream in search of land based prey. Baryonyx is truly a sight to behold for observers who study it's wild lifestyle. Before any genomic work was performed, our researchers carried out isotope analyses on all fossil material sent to the lab. We discovered that the isotope ratios of Spinosaurid teeth consistently indicate a semi-aquatic lifestyle comparable to that of a crocodile. Taking this into account, it was suggested that the gaps in our spinosaur DNA be filled with crocodilian and amphibian DNA. As a result, all Spinosaurid species bred exhibit distinctive crocodile-like osteoderms along their backs. and a bite first ask questions later attitude. This small relative of Spinosaurus that in Jurassic world on Nublar before the incident in 2015 and the eruption of Mount sibo at which point we already had a large population settled in the rivers and swamps of the Cretaceous cruise. They were approved by the board because they offered a unique glimpse into dinosaur diversity adding to the list of exotic animals exhibited in the park. For the most part they are solitary animals. However, they are quite unpredictable, and should be considered just as dangerous as any other theropod of similar size. The males are territorial, each defending a stretch of river or lake shore, but they tolerate females wondering freely between territories. Fish compose upwards of 60% of their diet. They use their hook-shaped claws and elongated jaws to snatch their prey out of the water. They are excellent swimmers. Baryonyx's forelimbs are so long, it is capable of standing on all fours. It tends to adopt this position over water when waiting for a fish to swim by, or to submit to more dominant individuals. It hardly ever walks on all fours as it risks blunting its claws. Baryonyx is a fantastic swimmer, and is has even been known to sleep underwater. When at rest the dinosaur can remain submerged for up to 20 minutes, surfacing to take a breath even when not fully awake. Baryonyx is related to Spinosaurus but is smaller and has brighter colors. This animal was included in the plans for the Jurassic Park tour from the beginning due to its unique looks and relative docility when compared to other carnivore dinosaurs. Baryonyx are not territorial, but big males avoid each other. They roam around rivers and lakes, and feed mostly on fish. Both their crocodile like jaws and enormous claws are used to capture prey; besides, its fingers have hook like scales in order to prevent slippery fish from escaping. they can walk on all fours but usually do not, because this can unsharp its claws, which are its main weapons. When two males find each other, they fight with their claws, and can get very violent, but the fight usually ends when one of them adopts a quadrupedal stance and allows the other to scratch him and gnaw on him in triumph. Males are larger than females and more prone to attack, but females can get quite fierce when protecting their young. the ingen Baryonyx was first created on isla sorna by ingen for the ORIGNAL Jurassic park in 1986 and likely filled in the genome with a good bit of Cuban crocodile DNA! meaning that like the rex, trikes, stegos, parasaurs etc, they have been around since the VERY begining! the ingen files describe that the 5 indidvuals left of isla sorna (during hurricane clarrisa) proved to be very adaptable indeed, for they retreated into the deep dark caverns in the far west of the island, feeding on the commonplace fish swimming through the subterrian rivers. And this allowed their population began to triple and spread accross the Las Cinco Muretas! These clones are much different from the real-life counterparts (and the ones shown in the park's website). as they have a crocodilian-like armored back and crocodilian-like underbelly, a long but broad snout which makes it look like a caiman, a less pronounced notch in the upper jaw, pronated wrists like all of InGen’s cloned theropods, a much smaller thumb claw, and very different teeth more like a needlefish. The coloration is mostly a drab grey with turquoise, with a creamy white belly, and turquoise blue on the eye orbit and snout. Along with its African cousin Suchomimus, it lived in Cretaceous Cruise, hunting fish and other wriggling prey along the waterways, before catching them with its conical teeth. They are semi-aquatic and devious creatures that. Its possible that the InGen scientists used the DNA of crocodiles to help fill in the gaps, which may explain the assets physical appearance and behavior. Baryonyx are aggressive creatures, when stuck in a room filling with lava they have been known to attack humans, although this may have been due to it being panicked by the surrounding danger. They have been known to live in caves and sewers, likely as a way of avoiding larger predators. Baryonyx are known to communicate through jaw clapping and splashing in the water, similar to crocodiles. After the breakout, rampage, and eventual destruction of the park's latest asset, a genetically-modified hybrid theropod known as the Indominus rex ''(leaving only its skeletal remains laying at the bottom of a lagoon) and the incident, closure, and abandonment of Jurassic World within it in 2015, the last remaining population of ''Baryonyx ''on Isla Nublar roamed free and wild on the island as the park is left to suffer the same fate as its predaccessor Jurassic Park; a ruined rotting park slowly reclaimed by nature. But they, along with all the creatures, are under threat when a mighty, once dormant volcano known as Mount Sibo became active starting on February 2017, turning Isla Nublar and its inhabitants upside down. As the activity of the volcano increases, it created dramatic effects on the island with an increase in acidity levels of water sources, along with high levels of sulphur dioxide and large quantities of carbon dioxide, saturating rivers and standing water. This volcanic outgassing from deep below the surface of Isla Nublar, as well as exposure to ashfall, initially result in algal blooms that starve the water sources of oxygen. As a result the populations of fish and other aquatic life dwindle and vanish, effectively obliterating an entire section of the food chain that several dinosaur species have come to rely upon, including ''Suchomimus and Baryonyx. With no fish and other aquatic prey to feed on, the surviving population of Baryonyx, along with Suchomimus (another spinosaurid theropod species, Spinosaurus ''was fallen back to extinction during it), begins to struggle and search for prey on land and even in tunnels, but unfortunately leads to direct competition with other surviving non-avian theropods on the island such as ''Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, and of course the island's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex ''(Rexy/Roberta). By 2018, Mount Sibo is preparing for a mighty eruption that will seal the fate of the island and its creatures and unless their former masters do something, the fate of the ''Baryonyx ''hangs in the balance. There was a huge population of Baryonyx on Isla Nublar they dominates the river systems and deltas and patrol the coastline safely. baryonyx is a pretty old dinosaur on the inGen dinosaur list and was cloned at the time when the first park opened. Baryonyx is a 9 meter long carnivore with a crocodile like jaw and among keepers was known by its nickname"The Croc.”Its a semi aquatic hunter and keepers usually weren't very happy when ordered to venture to deep in the baryonyx habitat because the animal is very stealthy in water and attacks very fast and violently. While not very aggressive for theropod standards, it still is a big and dangerous theropod and the long claws and fearsome teeth can cause serious injuries and a more then enough to kill a human. Baryonyx is a fish eater although it wont deny meat if the opportunity is there and fish isnt available in great numbers, it also been said that it scavenges a lot. Baryonyx mostly hunts from the shores or from the water. Unlike spinosaurus which is known to also venture into the ocean sometimes, Baryonyx is almost exclusively found in freshwater areas, such as slow flowing rivers or big lakes, preferably with dense jungles surrounding them. Baryonyx moves elegantly through the water, its tail being reminiscent to a croc one, the tail propels the baryonyx through the water. It has been noted by research taken on las cinco muertes that at one time in the year, when herds of large herbivores migrate from one side of the island to the other side, baryonyx often wait in the river that run through the islands for these herds to attack from the water, This behaviour is exclusive to baryonyx and spinosaurus. this is one of the few occasions that baryonyx has been reported to actively hunt big game prey, usually it feeds on big fish and smaller dinosaurs like Microceratus that are commonly found on all the island. Finding baryonyx in the wild is very difficult as it is a very stealthy animal. This makes them great ambush hunters. Baryonyx can stay underwater for a long period of time and thanks to it high nostril positon, it can lurk in the water without being noticed and still be able to breathe. its behavior has been described by keepers as very crocodile like. The large claws are fearsome weapons and baryonyx is anything than an easy opponent, it has been seen defending carcasses and prey against other predators with a lot of tenacity. InGen files show that in one case, a single baryonyx fended off a whole group of raptors that apparently tried to steal its eggs. Baryonyx emits a very "discomforting sounding" scream as described by keepers. Files show that this predator was set to have been included in the first park, but its enclosure wasnt ready yet. they sometimes swim into the ocean but they always stays around the island. Baryonyx mostly lives in water and is perfectly adapted for this, his feet have a swimming membrane and his nostrills are on the top of its snout. Baryonyx sheds it skin from time to time. Their croc like snout is ideal for fishing and their over 100 teeth are perfectly adapted for grabbing prey. the females build nests along river sites which are guarded only by the female. baryonyx still is a dangerous animal, it killed 3 people in an incident, as 3 keepers wanted to control a probable nest, as the mother appeared and killed the intruders, a fourth keeper got his arm ripped off. Soon the keepers learned that it isn't good to come too close to them when they have youngs. In this time the females are highly aggressive, and the males, who are bigger protect their territory and the female with so much a ferocity. They weren't present in the original park and only Five individuals were spotted on site B. They live in and around rivers and it was also reported that they sometimes swim into the ocean to hunt for fish. But it also seems, that they prey up on marine mammals like seals that sometimes are around the islands. They mate during the wet season. baryonyx seem to like hunting in water being there main food source is fish. In mating season the males produce infrasonic sounds in the water similar to alligators. The water around its head "dances" when they produce the infrasonic sounds. baryonyx normally avoid fights with other big predators. Although it was reported that during the dry season fights between other carnivores and a baryonyx have become more common. Baryonyx is a close relative of Spinosaurus and is the first Spinosaur cloned by InGen. It is much smaller and less aggressive. They aren't territorial, but large individuals keep at a distance. Its snout is very long and narrow filled with conical, crocodile like teeth that, like all theropods, constantly replace themselves. Their main diet consists of the park's fish and goats and also carrion but their also hunters they any of the larger herbivores except Sauropods. They are good swimmers, but they also wade in lakes or river currents and wait for fish to come to them. They have two different ways of catching fish. One way, they lower their head over the water and when prey comes near they strike and grab it with their mouth like a heron. The other way is that they use their massive claws to spear larger fish. They then, use their hands which are covered in hook like scales to prevent escape and their muscular arms which can get up to 2 meters in length, to wrestle their prey onto shore. They have the ability to walk on all fours but prefer not to, as it can slow them down. Males fight by slashing each other with their claws. But this usually doesn't end in death because one normally gives up. There are a lot deaths because of this animal because their so stealthy, but one worker got a surprise when a Bayonyx actually busted out of a fence and grabbed him by the legs, he was rescued in time but had to be hospitalized due to an eight foot drop headfirst. Their main fishing competitors Suchomimus. but Suchomimus rather hunt fish, than other dinosaurs they also stay away from the coastline beacause of the baryonyx. However, Confrontations have happened. The keepers were scared of baryonyx. During the 2015 incident, the Baryonyx were sleeping. They, along with all of Jurassic world’s animals, woke up to an open gate. They were among the last to leave, as they needed to tear at the mesh fence to escape. A few months before Mount Sibo erupted, they began hunting land animals, and proved good at it. They used ambush tactics with their great swimming ability. It is unknown if Mount Sibo killed them all, as they could have swam off, as some dinosaurs have managed. And then, Much later ingen and Masrani global took a few baryonyx from both isla sorna and isla nublar and placed them into their new park: "Jurassic World" and for over 12 years they lived in the safety and comfort of zoo-life. But, as we all know, that all ended during the 2015 "indominus incident" and once the park was abandoned, they were left to once again fend for themsevles, this time with more predators, less land-mass and the constant stress of the volcano: Mount Sibo and now, they are under threat of being wiped out by the said volcano, unless something is done by the DPG... '''The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event:' An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that three individuals were saved.and rumors of giant two legged crocodiles Category:Theropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors Category:Spinosaurid